Kidnapping bien particulier
by Oura-chan
Summary: Naruto plongeait dans ses pensées désobéit aux ordres. Les conséquences pourraient être plus grave qu'il ne le pense, en bien ou en mal.
1. Chapter 1

Allez je me lance, donc se sera ma toute première fiction,donc s'il vous plaît donner vos avis ! Elle est sur un de mes couples préférés(yaoi bien sur) donc homophobes la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est pour vous.

Le 1er chapitre est écrit mais si le prologue n'intéresse personne il ira à la poubelle ^^

Please soyez sympa au niveau de l'orthographe ça n'a jamais était mon fort.

Voilà place à la lecture ...

Ouragan

Prologue :

Naruto se promenait tranquillement, chose de plus en plus courantes depuis un moment, il avait depuis peu abandonner l'idée de ramener son coéquipier, Sasuke à la raison même si il faisait toujours croire le contraire pour ne pas blesser Sakura il avait surtout continué ses entraînements en solitaire et était devenu bien plus fort. Mais en ce moment Naruto se souciait pas des ordres qui lui avait été donner dans la soirée, par rapport aux deux personnes suspects qu'on soupçonnaient être de l'Akatsuki aperçu plutôt dans la journée par des anbus. Un couvre feu avait été mis en place, qu'il avait passé sans aucun problème. Il était donc en dehors du village caché, Naruto se dirigeait vers son havre de paix, une douce rivière entourés d'un amas d'arbres, des pommiers, et s'assit au dos d'un des arbres, le regard vague subjugué par la beauté du lieu pourtant connu, il s'y entraînait tous les jours.

Perdu dans ces pensées il ne vit, n'y n'entendit les deux personnes derrière lui qui le surveillait depuis qu'il était arrivé qui avait décidé de se monter.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà enfin le 1er chapitre de ma fiction Naruto, en epérant que cela vous plaise !

Vraiment désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas de béta et je ne vous dit pas le nombres de fautes que je corrigé rien quand tapant mon texte ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1: De la chance (ou pas)

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, encore un mauvais rêve. Il décida de ne pas se recoucher malgrès l'heure, après tout le soleil n'était pas encore lever. Il passa rapidement sous la douche se disant que cela lui ferait surement oublier son cauchemar et la boule qu'il avait au ventre. Il passa ensuite dans sa petite cuisine pour ne boire qu'une bouteille de lait, il avait depuis longtemps abando nné son regime à base de ramen, des souvenires datant d'une semaine lui revinrent en tête.

**Flash back**

Naruto avait été convoqué par l'Hokage, il était devant son bureau et se décida à toquer à bla porte.

"-Entrez, cria une voix qui aurait fait fuir un troupeau de corbeaux(sa vie en troupeau les corbeaux ?)

Naruto entra et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de sa supérieur.

-Ah, c'est toi Naruto, je t'attendais, je t'es fais venir pour te parler. Un messager est venu m'informer ce matin de la présence suspect de deuc inconnus. D'après lui se seraient un duo Akatsukien(sa se dit ?), ils se dirigent actuellement vers Konoha.

-Baa-chan ...

-Naruto je suis sincérement désolé mais le conseil des anciens a décidé que tu ne devait plus participer à aucune mission, quelqu'elle soit ! Et un couvre feu a déjà était mit en place sur la ville.

-Baa-chan, tu peux pas faire ça ! Sakura se faisait une joie d'aller sur la nouvelle piste pour retrouver Sasuke..., se revolta Naruto

-Naruto, je sais que tu as abandonné tous espoir pour ton ancien coéquipier et de toute façon je ne pas revenir sur une decision du conseil, malheuresement et pour une fois je suis presque d'accord avec eux, donc accepte je ne pas devoir te garder dans une goelle pendant plusieurs mois, trancha la princesse des limaces, et cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

Naruto avait bien essayé de protester, de faire plier sa grand-mère de subtitution mais celle-ci était resté bien campé sur ces positions. Et s'était vite énervée et avait envoyé Naruto rencontré le mur sans aucune patience. Le jeune homme avait donc quitté le bureau démoralisé et avec une grosse bosse sur la tête.

**Fin du flash back**

Naruto finnissant sa bouteille de lait, décida de sortir faire un tour. Il sorti de chez lui, passa par la rue principale de Konoha, regardant par reflexe les commerçants qui commençaient à préparer leurs boutiques ou étales. Ces gens qui l'avait detesté, molesté voire battu dans son enfance à cause de Kuybi, qui avaient interdit à leurs enfants de l'approcher, de jouer avec lui et qui le portait en héro depuis la défaite de Pein. Naruto ne leurs en voulait plus mais ne pourrait jamais leurs pardonner totalement mais surtout il ne les comprenait pas.

Le blond perdu dans ces pensées n'ait pas vu que ces pas l'avaient conduit dans son paradis terrestre, un lieu que peut de gens connaisaient, en faite seuls de personnes savaient que le kitsune venait s'entrainer et se reposer ici chaque jour: Tsaunade et Jiraya. Ce bosquet d'arbres entouré d'un riviére chassaient ces pensées, même les plus sombres. Naruto décida de finir sa nuit ici, il s'adossa tranquilement à l'abre le plus proche et se mit à somnoler.

Le petit blondinet n'avait pas vu, n'y entendu le duo qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement et qui n'avait rien perdu de l'arrivé de jeune jinchuuriki. En effet le duo de l'akatsuki le plus connu, car c'était bien eux, composé du frigide mais magnifique Itachi Uchiwa et de son camarade bleu d'une substance non identifiable Kisame. D'ailleur celui-ci était vraiment déçu, il venait pour se battre et le jinchuuriki de renard à neuf queues veanait presquens'endormir sur leurs genoux. Alors se demander l'avis de son partenaire, le requin bleu fonça vers le jeune homme qui était sorti de son état somnolent et donna un grand coup sur la nuque de plus jeune qui sombra aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux mais les referma de suite, la lumièrevétait bien trop éclatante pir lui. Il avait un terrible mal de crâne. Le jeune homme entreprit de bougé mais ne put que se tortillait lamentablement au sol, il remarqua des ataches à ses pignets ainsi qu'à ses chevilles.

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba sur ces deux ravisseurs apparament en grandes discussion, ne le remarquant pas.

"-Itachi, je te jure que j'ai pas tapé fort!

-Hn,répondit le dit Itachi d'un ton glacial

-Bah, si tu t'inqiéte pour lui t'as qu'a aller voir comment il va, continu à parler son paartenaire se fichant comme de sa dernière chaussette du ton d'Itachi( fallait la placer celle-là ^^)"

Le brun ne perdit pas son temps à répondre et ce contanta de se lever et de se dirrigeait vers leur prisonnier.

Naruto voyant le grand frère de son ex-coéquipier s'approcher décida de rester immobile et de faire le mort. L'Uchiwa s'approcha silencieusement de sa victime et son regard erra quelques intants sur Naruto, il avait bien changé depuis la denière fois qu'il c'était vu: Le garçon agé maintenant de 17 ans avait abandonné ses habits oranges pir se contenterde noir ou de bleu foncé, ses rondeurs d'enfances avaient enfin disparu laissant place à un visage légérement anguleuse mais fine, il avait laissé poussé ses cheveux qui lui atteignait à présent le milieu de dos et se faisait une petite tresse plus longue sur le côté,son corp avait également changé, des muscles scultaient par les nombreux combats, tout en retant fin et petit, Naruto ne devait pas dépassé le 1m70, bref le kitsune était devenu un vrai beau gosse même si il ne le savait pas. Itachi se reprit et vérrifia le pous du garçon se disant que c'était la premiére fois qu'il le voyait calme, la dernière fois il lui avait crié et sauté dessus ou du du moins avait essayé. Il remarqua vite que le blon était réveillé et croisa pendant un instant deux orbes d'un bleu ciel peut commun mais habitait par une force de vivre imprésionante, il sze retourna et dit à son collégue:

"-Il est réveillé, on peut y aller"

Naruto se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait été enlevé par le duo le plus rechercher de nukenins et se mit à prier pour qu'on le retrouve.

To be continued

Une petite review pour moi ?

Je devrai mettre moins de temps à poser le second chapitre vu qu'il est déjà écrit ! ^^

A bientôt, j'espère que cela vous a plut !

Ouragan


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, c'est moi et non je ne suis pas encore morte ! Désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, on va dire que c'est parce que j'avais du travail ^^ mais là je suis en vacances et je viens de finir le chapitre 2 et je pense pouvoir poster le chapitre 3 avant la fin de l'été car ma trame est enfin finie.

Rien ne m'appartient,tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, juste le caractère des personnages J'avoue que les personnages sont un peu OCC, quoi ? Bon d'accord totalement.

Bon assez de blabla et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2****: ****Une enlèvent ? Une pause particulière**

_Konoha dans l'après midi__._

Tsaunade avait travaillé toute la nuit et la matinée avec ces stratèges pour mettre en place une défense respectable si l'Akatsuki ou Son venaient à attaquer. Après un verre de sake largement mérité selon elle, elle eu une pensée pour Naruto et décida qu'elle devait lui parler car elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur dernier entretint qui ne c'était pas passé de la façon la plus agréable. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une équipe venue rendre leur rapport de mission. L'Hokage reconnue immédiatement Kureinai et ses éléves soi Kiba, Hinata et Shino, connaissant les liens d'amitiés que les jeunes entretenaient avec Naruto elle se décida :

« -Pouvez-vous aller me chercher Naruto, s'il vous plaît ?

-Naruto, Naruto-kun ? demanda Hinata en begayant

-Oui et dites lui de se dépecher car c'est important !

-Hai, dirent les trois jeunes ninjas »

Ils partirent sur le champ, pendant que Tsaunade demander les détails de la mission qu'ils avaient effectué à Kureinai, puis elle lui dit d'aller se reposer pensant que ces élevés n'allaient pas tardé . Soudain un coup à la porte de son bureau la fit sursauter, et un Kiba le visage un peu perdu lui dit : « Maitre Hokage, Naruto n'est pas chez lui. ».

Oh, non pensa tout de suite la blonde, il n'aurait pas fait cela, hein ? Mais non il doit juste être en ville, essaya de se convaincre la femme à forte poitrine.

« -Kiba, Naruto doit surement être en ville pour être plus efficace prend les shinobis de ta génération et cherchez le !

-Hai, Hokage-sama »

Et ils cherchèrent pendant des heures dans tous les recoins de la ville : les bains publics, Ichiraku, l'academie, sur la tête des kages mais rien. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Naruto avait bel et bien disparue.

Tous les shinobis avaient été prévenu, le Jinchuuriki s'était volatilisé. L'Hokage avait mis le village en état d'alerte et tous les ninjas aptes à combattre et qui n'étaient pas en mission devaient se rendre sous peu sur le toit du bureau de la Gondaïme.

«- Ecoutez-moi tous, le porteur de Kuybi à disparue et pour son bien et celui de tous nous devons le retrouver au plus vite ! »

Un anbu apparu au coté de la princesse des limaces :

« - Hokage-sama, les reste d'un campement ont étaient découvert tous prés du village près de la porte Est. Un collier à était retrouvé et les membres de l'Akatsuki ont disparus. »

Tsaunade prit délicatement le bijou qu'elle avait offert à celui qu'elle considéré comme son petit fils, le colier Naruto ne s'en sépare jamais, elle fut prise de tremblement se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais le petit blond. Elle se reprit immédiatement, elle ne devait pas flancher devant ces hommes. Elle déclara le début des recherches pour une durées de un moins.

_Quelque part près de la frontière du pays du feu_

**Flash-back**

Dès__qu'Itachi avait sonné le départ Naruto avait était mis en sac à patate sur l'épaule de l'homme poisson. Il s'était débattu mais la seule chose qu'il avait gagné fut un coup sur la tête et la perte de son précieux collier, le collier qui représentait son espoir. Il était très triste de l'avoir perdu mais espérait malgré tout que grâce à cela quelqu'un le retrouve.

**Retour au présent**

Les deux ravisseurs et leur victime s'arrêtèrent, ils avaient bien courus pendant une dizaines d'heures sans se poser une seule fois. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite clairière ou coulait un cour d'eau d'un beau bleu profond. Kisame se débarrassa de son paquet, Naruto, et l'attacha fortement à un arbre à courte distance et s'en alla préparer un maigre repas.

« -Itachi, j'ai porté le mioche pendant le trajet donc maintenant tu t'en occupe, annonça l'homme bleu en s'éloignent du camp qu'il avait monté, avec sa pitence. »

L'Uchiwa ne répondit rien mais prit une écuelle et s'approcha de Naruto.

_**POV Naruto**_

Je n'en reviens pas, de un je me fais enlever dans Konoha, bon d'accord en dehors. De deux, le frigide ainé Uchiwa me nourris à la petite cuillère et le pire c'est qu'il le fait bien. Attendez, j'ai bien entendu le glaçon me propose d'aller me laver dans la riviére, je dis quoi ?, je veux pas, des trucs comme cela ça n'arrive vraiment qu'à moi.

Prenant mon silence pour un oui, l'Uchiwa me détache mais reste dans mon dos me faisant avancer jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Je commence à me déshabiller, j'enleve tous sauf mon boxer et met un pied d'en l'eau. Là je sens un souffle dans mon cou près de mon oreille et j'entends : « Tu essayes de t'échapper, je te coupe les deux jambes, tu n'en as pas besoin là ou on va, le tout dit d'une voix à faire geler un lac. » Une goutte de sueur descend le long de ma tempe et j'acquiesce le plus vite possible en ayant conscience d'être méprisable. L'Uchiwa me fais comprendre que j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher alors je m'avance plus loin dans l'eau et prend conscience qu'elle est agréable et limpide. Je me lave vite le corps mais décide malgré tout de prendre mon temps pour mes cheveux, après tout ils ont besoin de moi vivant, en les nettoyant J'observe Mister frigide n°1 et oui depuis que je l'ai « rencontré » j'ai relégué Sasuke au rang deux. Il est grand, la peau blanche et lisse, de longs cheveux d'un noir profond qu'on aimerait passer les doigts dedans … Non, je raconte n'importe quoi, bref deux grands yeux marrons ou rien ne se dégage, il est beau, nan je ne l'ai pas dit.

Je finie par revenir sur la terre ferme, me sèche et me rhabille. Je suis l'Uchiwa en silence, toute cette histoire ma secoué car je n'ai pas décroché un mot depuis long temps.

_**Fin du POV **_

Itachi regardait le porteur de Kuybi, il surprit son regard sur lui et le vit tourner la tête et s'habiller. Celui-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot alors que selon ses informations le blond était une vraie pile électrique et une vraie pipelette. Le noiraud le ramena près de l'arbre ou son partenaire l'avait attaché et l'y raccrocha en lui laissant les mains libres. Son regard croisa un instant celui de son prisonnier, des yeux bleus si expressifs qu'on lisait dedans comme dans un livre ouvert, il y vit de la peur, de la méfiance, même de la haine mais aussi une petite lueur de fatigue, et surtout ce qui le surpris d'appréciation. L'Uchiwa brisa le contact en cherchant l'homme poisson du regard, celui-ci dormait près du feu mais Itachi savait très bien qu'il ne dormait que d'un œil. Le membre de l'Akatsuki finit par s'assoir près de Naruto dont les yeux se fermaient tout seul, le jinchuuriki essayait de luter contre le sommeil qui l'emporta au bout de deux ou trois minutes.

Itachi resta pendant des heures le seul éveillé, son regard passant d'ombres en ombres, surveillant chaque coin de la clairière. Un léger bruit attira son attention, un grognement venant de près de lui.

To be continued

_**Discussion de l'auteur :**_

Alors sa vous à plus ? J'ai essayais de le faire plus long mais ce n'est pas encore ça, hein ?

Vraiment, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai pourtant relu deux fois mais je sais qu'ils en restent…

Une petite review ?

Ouragan


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre **: Kidnapping bien particulier

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto que j'ai beau eu supplié il n'a pas voulu me donner Naruto et Itachi, alors je les ai fait totalement OCC, na ! ^^

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**-****darkmoonlady:** Merci pour tes reviews et je reconnais je me suis légèrement trompée, Sasuke est bien Mister Glaçon n°1. Mais ici c'était le point de vue de Naruto donc pas moi ^^(toute contente de sa repartie l'auteur se met à danser la dance de la joie car elle avait la flemme de tout changer)

**-Lenachan33:** Je te remercie pour ton message d'encouragement ! Au début je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi mais maintenant vous êtes tout(e)s là et j'aime écrire pour moi :)

**-Ondie-Yoko: **Merci pour ta review! Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi et Naruto vont bien finir ensemble mais pas tout de suite ^^ mais peut être une amélioration dans se chapitre ?

Un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu depuis le début ! Maintenant place au chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture à vous !

**Chapitre 3 : Introspection et Invocation**

L'Uchiwa se fit réveillé en sursaut par des bruits ressemblant fort à des sanglots réprimés. Il trouva très vite la source de se tapage nocturne; Naruto roulé en boule au pied de l'arbre semblait encore dormir mais son corps tressauter et des larmes coulés lentement sur son visage. Itachi regarda pendant de longues minutes son prisonnier sans bouger un seul doigt puis il se leva doucement, et s'approcha avec douceur du jinchuuriki, lui posa une main sur l'épaule et c'est avec une énorme surprise que l'Uchiwa se retrouva avec un jeune blond dans les bras. Celui-ci se tenant à l'homme comme si il était une bouée de sauvetage. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne de réveiller car tout le monde aurait pu voir le célèbre et légendaire masque d'Itachi Uchiwa se fissurer et être remplacer par une expression d'incompréhension.

**POV Itachi**

Pourquoi se gosse est le seul qui arrive à me faire perdre mon masque sans s'en rendre compte en plus !

Il y a bien des fois ou je regrette d'avoir accepté la mission du 3éme Hokage et d'avoir assassiné mon clan pour ensuite travaillé pour un ancêtre totalement barge! Si seulement le Sandaime n'était pas mort, j'aurais pu raconter la vérité à Sasuke qui ne serait pas partit chez le serpent vicieux qui lui a lavé le cerveau.

Personne ne sait que je donne des informations sur l'Akastuki à l'Ermite aux crapauds pas net et personne ne devra jamais le savoir. Et maintenant mon boulot et de jeter en pâture un môme d'à peine dix-sept ans à Madara. Un gamin qui a le démon renard à l'intérieur de lui mais qui n'a jamais rien demander. D'ailleurs il a arrêté de trembler et semble avoir retrouvé un sommeil réparateur, il va en avoir besoin ... J'essaye sans succès de détacher ses mains de ma cape et finalement je m'assoie à côté de lui. Je le regarde dormir, la lune éclair de sa lumière blafarde son visage qui a perdu depuis longtemps les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses long cheveux blond le fond ressembler à un ange endormie, mais ses trois cicatrices sur ses joues lui donne un visage assez dur. Mais près tout on est ninja ou on ne l'est pas.

Je me demande si Konoha à remarquer notre départ. Surement deux membres de l'Akastuki qui tourne autour de Konoha et qui disparaissent comme ça ... Heureusement qui Kisame n'avait pas senti les anbus qui nous espionnaient.

Enfin bref je ne dormirai pas beaucoup plus cette nuit, mais demain il va absolument falloir qu'on se sépare sinon je ne pourrai jamais mettre mon plan à exécution. Le conseil de Konoha payera !

**FIN POV**

Itachi resta longtemps assit par terre tenant Naruto, il n'avait pas la légendaire prestance et insolence des Uchiwa et ne ressemblait pas à un terrible nukenin mais à un homme à la vie brisée.

Quand l'aube commença à se lever, le nukenin reprit son masque ou aucune expression ne filtrait. Il se leva brutalement sans pour autant réveillé le jeune blond à côté de lui, il alla réveillé son coéquipier par une simple tape sur l'épaule. Celui-ci fut immédiatement sur ses pieds et alla préparer les maigres bagages qu'ils avaient. Itachi lui c'était redirigé vers l'endroit où il avait fini sa nuit et secoua l'endormit qui ne tressaillit même pas et continua à dormir. L'uchiwa guère patient, le secoua encore plus fort, il vit son effort récompenser par la paire de billes azur qui le dévisagea empreint de sommeil. Itachi resta plonger deux-trois secondes dans les orbes ou on devinait tous les sentiments possibles. Naruto dut prendre quelques minutes pour se souvenir de pourquoi il était attaché à in arbre aves Itachi Uchiwa juste devant lui. Sa mémoire ne mit pas longtemps à revenir ôtant cependant l'évènement de la nuit ne lui laissant qu'une impression de protection. Naruto eut la présence d'esprit de détourner ses deux prunelles des yeux noirs charbons qu'il fixait sans faire exprès comme attiré par eux. Une fois détacher Naruto fut mis en sac à patate sur épaule de l'Uchiwa. Alors qu'ils allaient partir un bruit survient cassant le silence de la clairière. Les deux nukenins furent aussitôt sur leurs gardes. Itachi enclencha ses sharigans et regarda les alentours, il détecta une légère empreinte de chakra récente mais pas assez pour être un ninja... L'Uchiwa d'un signe de tête désigna la zone où il avait vu quelque chose à Kisame. L'homme bleu se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué en sortant son impressionnante épée, Samehada, le dévoratrice de chakra.

Naruto toujours sur épaule de son ravisseur aux long cheveux noirs espérait secrètement que le bruit entendu n'était pas un ami, oh bien sûr il ne voulait pas rester avec ses deux kidnappeurs mais il se souvenait très bien de la dernière rencontre entre un équipe de Konoha et Kisame et on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait bien finit pour son village. Mais Naruto avait très peu d'espoir pour lui mais il n'abandonnera jamais tant qu'il serrait vivant car c'était sa devise or si on lui enlever Kyubi il mourrait assurément car il n'avait pas de Chiyo comme Gaara et puis il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt à sa place. Naruto fut contraint de quitter ses pensée, Kisame revenait vers eux avec au bout du bras une invocation, une invocation que Naruto connaissait particulièrement bien ...

* * *

><p><em>Village de Konoha<em>

L'Hokage avait envoyé un messager prévenir le Kazekage de la capture de son ami, Naruto. Elle avait aussi pensée former des équipes le plus vite possible pour essayer de retrouver le jinchuuriki. Elle monta sur le toit de son bureau ou elle avait rassemblé des ninjas. Elle cria:

"- La première équipe serra composer de Hatake Kakashi, Sakura Haruno, Sai et de Neji Huyga.

-2éme équipe: Gai Maïto, Rock Lee, Tenten et Hinabi Huyga pour remplacer Neji !

**-**3éme équipe: Kureinai Yuhi, Hinata Huyga, Shino Abarame et Kina Inuzuka.

-4éme et dernière équipe, elle sera composé de Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi et ...

- Moi, je ferais parti de cette équipe, dit un voix froide"

Tous les ninjas encore présent se retournérent et cherchèrent la vois qui venait de parler. C'est Tsaunade qui remarque la première le nuage de sable au-dessus d'elle. Le Kazekage car c'était bien lui descendit toujours accompagné par Témari et Kankuro.

"-Vous avez fait vite Maitre Kazekage !, lui dit la Gondaime suprise par l'arrivé rapide des habitants de Suna.

-Naruto est mon premier ami et il m'a aidé dans une situation identique, répondit Gaara"

La 5éme Hokage ne fit qu'un hochement de tête et se tourna vers ceux qu'elle avait appelé.

"- Rendez-vous dans quinze minutes à la grande porte, vous partez pour une durée indéterminé ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait l'Hokage se retrouva toute seule sur la terrasse de son bureau.

_15 minutes plus tard, grande porte de Konoha_

L'actuel Hokage se tenait droite une expression dure sur le visage, complétement différente de d'habitude. Derrière elle, son éternelle assistante Shizune accompagné par son célèbre cochon Tonton. Les deux femmes fixaient un groupe de personnes à une trentaine de mètres qui arrivaient au compte-gouttes. Une fois toutes les personnes devant être présentes arrivés, Tsaunade s'avança rapidement vers eux. Les ninjas voyant leurs autorités référentielle pour certains, d'autre le chef du village de Konoha venir, ils firent rapidement le silence, attendant les dernières explications:

"-Il y a quatre équipes, toutes vont partir dans une direction différentes mais avant cela, Kakashi-san pouvez-vous faire apparaitre vos chiens, s'il vous plait !

-Bien sur Hokage-sama, Kuchiyose no jutsu, il y eu un nuage de fumée une fois disparu on put voir huit chiens ninjas portant chacun un numéro.

-Très bien, reprit la Gondaime, il y aura deux chiens par équipe, un éclaireur et un pisteur. "

L'hokage fouilla dans ses vêtement et en ressortit un bonnet de nuit, deux chaussettes et un bandeau frontal. Tous comprirent à qui appartenait ces objets car oui se bazar trouver était à Naruto.

"- L'équipe 1 ira vers le village Ame, aussitôt quatre ninjas et deux chiens partirent.

-Equipe 2 vers Kiri, équipe 3 vers Oto et équipe 4 vers Iwa !"

Les ninjas disparurent les uns après les autres, laissant à nouveau seule l'Hokage et son assistante. Tsaunade espérait de tout son cœur que Naruto n'était pas loin, en bonne santé et dès qu'il reviendrait elle l'enverrait vers un mur pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras à lui en casser les os. Mais au fond elle, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas avant longtemps, très longtemps.

To be continued

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimez ! La longueur vous va ?<p>

J'ai un petit sondage à faire, quelle équipe voulez-vous que nos ravisseurs rencontrent ?

-Tapez 1 pour l'équipe 1

-Tapez 2 pour l'équipe 2

-Tapez 3 pour l'équipe 3

-Tapez 4 pour l'équipe 4

J'ai déjà choisi mais on ne sait jamais ^^

Une review ?

Et encore désolé pour les fautes :(

Ouragan


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Kidnapping bien particulier

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto que j'ai beau eu supplié il n'a pas voulu me donner Naruto et Itachi.

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour moi Naruto à 17 ans, presque 18 et Itachi en a 26. Bien sûr cela ne correspond pas à l'anime ni au manga …

Un grand merci à tous les reviewers ! Cela mais fait très plaisir sauf celle de _Nari _mais tout le monde ne peut pas être content, n'est-ce pas ? Mais j'accepte toutes les review même les négatives^^, Allez en avant pour la suite !

**JOYEUX NOEL (un peu en avance) !**

Chapitre 5 : Dernière rencontre et vie d'Itachi Uchiwa

_Clairière ou se trouvent nos kidnappeurs_

___**Kisame revenait vers eux avec au bout du bras une invocation, une i**__**nvocation que Naruto connaissait particulièrement bien. **_En effet en face de lui se tenait Pakun, la célèbre invocation de Hatake Kakashi qui avait travaillé dans de nombreuses missions avec lui notamment pour le sauvetage de Gaara ou il y a longtemps dans la mission du pont maintenant nommé Pont de Naruto ou encore dans la recherche de Sasuke. Cependant Naruto se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de polémiquer sur les réussites de missions du chien, il devrait plutôt essayer de faire quelque chose bien qu'être sur l'épaule d'Itachi Uchiwa compliquait légérement la tâche. Le poisson bleu jeta au pied du ravissant, du magnifique, du beau, du splendide, um pardon, du glacial, noir et méchant Uchiwa la pauvre créature. La petite bête saignait de plusieurs endroit et devait sans doute avoir un ou deux os cassé car elle ne parvenait pas à se relever.

« - Konoha nous cherche, qu'ils viennent tâter de Sameha ! Pars avec le gosse !

-Hm, lui renvoya Itachi sans vraiment prendre compte des paroles de son partenaire. L'Uchiwa donna ou plutôt lança le jinchuuriki dans les bras du bleuté qui le reçu tant bien que mal mais ne répliqua pas, on ne dicte pas la conduite d'un Uchiwa sauf si on veut se retrouver dans un Genjutsu, et non merci pour lui. Le noiraud s'approcha de la bestiole sharingan enclenchés. Pakun ne put rien faire qu'il était déjà dans les méandres maléfiques des pupilles de son agresseurs.

Un flot de pensée confuse sortait : « Hokage, clairière, oignons, Kakashi, retrouver, tomates, enfant, route, cheveux roses, byakugan, Naruto, rattraper … » Itachi arrêta son offensive, il avait des informations certes décousu mais bien là. De plus celle-ci n'étaient pas très bonnes pour eux mais absolument pas catastrophiques, après tout il faisait partie de l'association regroupant les plus dangereux nukenins du monde ninjas. Le ténébreux ninja reprit tranquillement son fardeau ne se rendant pas compte de son état.

_**POV Naruto**_

Je rêve ou il vient de me balancer dans les bras du poisson, maudit Uchiwa ! Et c'est vrai il sent le poisson, ça me rappelle les ramens marins … Bon d'accord ce n'est pas l'heure de parler de nourriture. Je vois Itachi s'approcher de Pakun, j'espère qu'il va bien …

Il a les sharingans enclenchés, ils ont différents de ceux de Sasuke, plus envoutant, je trouve, et beau aussi, enfin comme son porteur quoi… Nan je n'ai pas dit cela, hein ?

Les hormones, oui se sont les hormones, ce n'est pas ma faute si il est canon pour 26 ans et qu'il est bien conservé, merde je viens encore de le dire. Kami-sama aidez-moi !

De toute façon on sent fou, je vais sans doute mourir, non je ne suis pas défaitiste juste réaliste, enfin bref et dire que a vie est un désert sentimental, ni fille ni garçon, bah quoi, oui je regarde les filles et les garçons et je me rappelle plus le nombre de prétendants que Sakura m'a présenté malheureusement quand ils me voyaient ils repartaient tous en courant. Qui voudrait sortir avec un démon ?

Tient Itachi a fini avec Pakun et il semble… euh je ne sais pas, j'avais le décodeur Sasuke mais là je sèche mais ce serait intéressant à apprendre … Hein, quoi, j'ai dit que je voulais connaître Itachi Uchiwa ? Je crois que je deviens fou …

_**FIN DU POV Naruto**_

Itachi Uchiwa remit son fardeau sur son épaule et repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kisame et une phrase le fit tiquer : « Pars avec le gosse ». Cela arrangé grandement ses plans. Naruto quand à lui se demander encore si il était fou ou si on lui avait fait prendre des champignons hallucinogène, pas qu'il s'en rappelle mais on ne sait jamais. Il observa ou plutôt écouta aussi la conversation, du haut de son perchoir, que tenait les deux membres de l'Akastuki.

« -Je reste m'occuper des prochains arrivants, haha ha.

-Hn, c'est l'équipe du ninja-copieur.

-Ah, l'ancienne équipe de ton cher petit frère, d'ailleurs je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?

Naruto qui écoutait senti la prise du brun se raffermir et son visage se fermer.

-Ancienne, répondit malgré tout Itachi en commençant à marcher vers l'orée de la forêt. »

Arrivé au bout de la clairière les deux hommes et l'adolescent entendirent clairement quatre « pop », laissant supposer pour les deux kidnappeurs qu'ils avaient trop trainés. On entendit aussitôt, un hurlement de soulagement mais aussi de peur :

« - Naruto ! »

Celui-ci se tourna bien que difficilement (dans la position ou il est, toujours sur l'épaule d'Itachi qui lui s'est mis face au arrivant) et là en face de lui la célèbre team 7, sa team, son ex-team, ne contenant plus que deux membres d'origines : Sakura et Kakashi son sensei accompagné de Sai le remplacent de Sasuke, bizarre mais sympa et de Neji qui avait bien changé au fil des années. Naruto devina immédiatement que le cri venait de Sakura, sa coéquipière depuis ses 12ans mais aussi depuis peu sa sœur de cœur et une amie précieuse. En effet lors de leurs dernières rencontre avec Sasuke, Sakura et lui c'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Naruto avait consolé sa partenaire sans arrière-pensée et celle-ci c'était confié à lui, lui racontant son coup de cœur pour le beau gosse ténébreux qu'était Sasuke et puis sa vie qui s'était arrêté quand il était parti, quand il avait déserté. Sa promesse idiote avec Naruto, car elle savait bien au fond d'elle que si Sasuke avait déserté ce n'était pas pour revenir deux jours plus tard avec la bouche en cœur mais elle avait eu besoin de la faire cette promesse. Malgré cela elle continuait d'espéré même si toutes les tentatives avaient raté et que le petit Uchiwa devenait plus noir de jour en jour... Et que d'autres garçons lui tourner autour. Les cinq ninjas (Naruto ne compte pas^^) se regardaient en chien de faïence prés à riposté au moindre geste suspect. Les deux membres de l'Akastuki se regardèrent, puis hochèrent doucement la tête sans se faire remarquer. Kisame savant se qu'il devait faire, sortit Samehada et commença à taper la discute, enfin plutôt à monologuer avec les ninjas de Konoha toujours sur leur gardes.

« -Alors comme cela vous nous avez rattrapé ? Je suis surpris mais je n'ai pas eu d'action depuis longtemps, mouhaha ! Quoi vous voulez qu'on vous rende le jinchuuriki ? Pff, faut pas trop rêver … »

Et avant qu'un seul ninja de Konoha ne puisse faire le plus petit geste, une explosion de fumée masqua complétement leurs vue.

Itachi responsable de cette fumée, se dirigea tranquillement vers l'orée de la forêt avoisinante et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de la zone de combat, ne suivant aucune particulière. Réfléchissant aux différents choix qui s'offraient à lui : Donner le jinchuuriki à l'Akastuki ou s'en servir comme moyen pour revenir à Konoha mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre il devrait attendre un ou deux an avant d'aller à Konoha, il avait quelques jutsus primordiales à améliorer.

Continuant à cheminer, il laissa ses pensées à dériver et elles revinrent naturellement vers la nuit précédente passé avec sa charge et se dit qu'il pourrait bien en faire quelque chose mais il devait être sûr que son moyen d'avenir ne partirai pas contre son gré à lui et puis Kyubi pouvait lui être utile, non ?

Naruto lui était encore choqué du fait qu'il avait pu revoir peut-être et sans doute pour la dernière fois sa team, presque sa famille. Il n'avait même pas pensé un seul instant à se débattre, à crier comme si depuis qu'il était avec l'Uchiwa il devenait lunatique ou même soumis. Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas la chose qui l'importait le plus en ce moment, pourquoi son agressant agresseur était parti ? Naruto était sûr que les deux hommes auraient pu battre sa team les mains dans les poches, bon peut-être pas mais la métaphore était représentante, non ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? La question tournait en boucle sans qu'il en connaisse la réponse, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir un qi de 240 comme Shikamaru à cet instant…

Itachi ayant un peu mal à l'épaule après avoir porté pendant presque deux jours 63 kilo de muscles, se dit qu'il était temps de faire une pause et de faire un camp pour la nuit. Continuant à zigzaguer entre les arbres, il aperçut une petite grotte mais assez grande pour deux personnes, sur sa gauche il s'y rendit en trois bonds. Il remarqua alors que son fardeau n'avait pas émis un son depuis l'affrontement du matin, il allait le descendre de son épaule quand il entendit un bruit insolite :

«- Rrrrrr bichhh »

Bien que surprit l'Uchiwa ne laissa rien apparaitre de sa stupéfaction. Le jeune jinchuuriki c'était endormi sur son épaule ? Il le déposa dans un coin de la petite grotte et hésitat au moins trois secondes à lui sortir une couverture, pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais eu il y a deux jours, à croire qu'être avec Naruto le rendait gentil. Non, il n'était pas gentil, il était froid, il n'aimait personne, il n'aimait rien ! Bin appart les renards mais cela personne ne le savait … Souvent quand il faisait des missions et qu'il dormait en forêt, il les observait ses petites bestioles, ses petites boules de poils oranges pétant et joyeuses pas si petites que ça, souvent il leurs laissait un peu de nourriture… C'était le seul moment où on pouvait voir le vrai Itachi. Il alla s'assoir dans l'autre coin de l'abri de fortune et se surprit à vouloir raconter sa vie, son enfance, son histoire. Il se mit à parler les yeux dans le vide : « Quand je suis né, mes parents m'ont vraiment aidé, j'étais le premier enfant de la 27éme génération des Uchiwa. J'étais heureux et rendais heureux mes proches. Mais tout à changer quand mes sharingans son apparu, normalement ils apparaissent vers douze-treize ans pour les autres. Les miens sont arrivés à mes cinq ans. Dès lors mon père et mes oncles m'ont pris en charge, ils m'ont entrainé jusqu'à l'inconscience parfois, souvent. J'ai appris à ne jamais monter aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Je ne suis jamais allé à l'académie, tu sais ? J'aurais bien aimé … Je suis devenu genin à sept ans, chuunin à dix et junin à onze. J'ai dû m'engager à treize ans dans l'ANBU sur ordre de mon père. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, je ne comprenais pas les enfants de mon âges et les adultes étaient vexés qu'un adolescent soit plus fort qu'eux. J'ai toujours étais tout seul. Oh, bien sûr il y avait Sasuke, j'avais était tellement heureux quand ma mère que je voyais rarement m'avais dit être enceinte. J'ai essayé de passer du temps avec lui, mes parents ne l'ont jamais fait, il était le cadet. Mais très vite on n'a cessé de le comparer à moi, il n'a jamais était félicité pour son premier lancer de shurikens, mon père lui a dit « Prends exemple sur Itachi, c'est un génie », il y en a eu beaucoup dans ce gout-là, d'autre pire que d'autre : «Ton frère a réussi à cinq ans et pas toi ? Heureusement qu'il est là ! » ou « T'es vraiment pas doué, et le prodige est de ta famille ? On ne dirait pas ! » . Sasuke a alors essayé de me surpassé, de devenir toujours plus fort et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est aujourd'hui chez Oroshimaru…

Tu sais j'aime Konoha mais pas sa politique caché, à quinze ans le conseil m'a donné une mission tué tous le clan Uchiwa, au début j'ai bien sur refusé, je n'aimais plus les miens (sauf Sasuke) depuis longtemps mais c'était ma famille. Malheureusement Danzo avait prévu se mouvement de ma part, il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le sharingan était inefficace sur lui à l'époque, il a fait un signe de la main et deux ANBU de la racine sont apparu, l'un deux portait mon petit frère endormi. La suite tu l'as connais n'es-ce pas ? J'ai tué tout on clan sauf Sasuke et je suis parti, ou plutôt on m'a obligé à partir. Pendant un an j'ai voyagé et découvert le monde tout en restant le plus loin possible de ma ville natale. C'est à Amegakure que l'Akastuki m'a recruté, le meurtre de ma faille m'a détruit au plus profond de moi et je ne pense pas guérir un jour. J'ai donc accepté la proposition de la pire organisation connu à ce jour et j'ai commencé à faire passer des informations à Jiraya-san mais cela personne ne le saura jamais. Ah, regarder moi je parle à quelqu'un qui dort … »

Naruto c'était réveiller au moment où on l'avait étendu par terre, mais il fit semblant de continuer à dormir. D'ailleurs il avait bien fait, dire qu'il avait été surprit de l'aveu de l'Uchiwa serrait un euphémisme. C'était le conseil ou plutôt Danzo qui l'avait obligé à tuer son clan ? Naruto ne doutait absolument pas de parole d'Itachi et dans un élan de folie se promit de l'aider.

TO BE CONTINUED

Et un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulaient voir l'équipe 4, mais je vous promets qu'elle sera présente dans le prochain chapitre !

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis et pour me faire poster plus vite ?

**Petite pub :**

Je fais un peu de pub pour une fiction que j'ai écrite, allé la voir s'il vous plait et donner moi votre avis ! C'est un OS sur Harry Potter.

**-****Point d'attache **ou ** s/8735996/1/Point-D-attache**

Merci d'avance et encore bonne fête de fin d'année et à bientôt !

Ouragan


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre **: Kidnapping bien particulier

**Titre** : Kidnapping bien particulier

**Auteur :** Ouragan

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto que j'ai beau eu supplié il n'a pas voulu me donner Naruto et Itachi.

**Avertissement **: Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation vous horripiles, vous dégoutes et bien allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! La petite croix rouge sert à quelque chose, non ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Pour moi Naruto à 17 ans, presque 18 et Itachi en a 26. Bien sûr cela ne correspond pas à l'anime ni au manga … Et les personnages sont OCC.

**Réponse au reviews : **Je vous le dit tout de suite je suis déçu, seulement deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent ... Je dois comprendre quelque chose ? Enfin, bref les reviews sont la récompence de l'auteur et ça encourage beaucoup ! Donc je veux pleins de reviews pour ce chapitre là, même si vous aimez pas, d'accord ?

Sinon je remercie particulièrement darkmoonlady qui m'a laisser une review pour chaque chapitre ! Bien sur je remercie les autres aussi, donc merci à dragon-en, Guest, luneXD, oo33oo, mimichoup, Momo-chan98, lala, saranya1555 ! Ainsi que les autres qui m'ont laisser une review avant !

Et luneXD, je trouve ton idée très intéressante, pour quoi pas, après tout Naruto qui dit prendre le thé sur l'épaule d'Itachi en parlant à Sasuke pourrait être très drole ! :)

On verra bien ...

Chapitre 6: Tsunade, et combat.

_Konoha, bureau de l'Hokage, fin d'après-midi_

Tsunade remplissait et tamponnait des papiers officiels qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine de lire. On aurait pu lui faire signer n'importe quoi. Elle était stréssée, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des équipes envoyé pour retrouver Naruto, et ce depuis trois jours, trois jours qu'elle se rongeait le sang, qu'elle ne manger que le stricte minimum, qu'elle ne dormait plus que quelques heures par nuit. Du coup elle abusait encore et encore du sake et finissait complètement saoul en plein milieu de la journée. Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Chizune qui malgré son mécontement aider le plus possible son amie, sa supérieur et prier pour le retour de Naruto, le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konaha ainsi que pour que Tsunade revienne comme avant.

Tsunade finit de remplir la dernière feuille de la pile géante qu'elle avait le matin,(la pile était plus grande qu'elle). Elle se redressa dans son fauteil et observa le paysage par le fenêtre. Son regard tomba presque immédiatement sur le mont Hokage. Les six visages semblaient la regarder, la juger au plus profond de son âme. Mais celui qui retient son attention fut le quatrième visage sculpté dans la roche, celui du quartième Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Il lui ressemblait tant, même cheveux blonds couleurs or, les même yeux bleu comme l'océan et pourtant jamais les vilageois n'avaient remarqué cette ressemblance. Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient que cinq à savoir la vérité, à savoir que Naruto était le fils du héros de la ville, le fils du quatrième ! Il y avait bien sur Jiraya ainsi que les trois anciens du conseil et elle qui savaient bien qu'elle doutait pas que Kakashi est remarqué la flagrante ressemblance entre son sensei et son élève...

Elle savait et avait toujours su ou du moins elle le devinait, que l'enfance de Naruto n'avait pas était rose, loin de là même. Bien sur il avait survécu mais les coups, les insultes et la haine avaient laisser des traces. Le môme avait alors utilisé le seule chose qui lui permetait d'exister aux yeux des autres, selon elle, il avait fait le clown et des dizaines de bétises dont certaines plus grosses que lui. Mais heureusement il s'était constitué un bon groupe d'amis, rassenblant les ninjas de sa génération principalement. Naruto était un peu comme le soleil, les gens qui l'accepter tournaient au tour de lui et lui faisait "vivre" les autres par ses sourires, sa joie de vivre et par sa détérmination. Elle pensa au jeune Huyga qui avait beaucoup changé grâce à Naruto même si lui ne s'en render pas compte.

La Gondaime prit dans ses pensées sursauta quand quelques coups secs se firent entendre à la porte de son bureau. Elle détacha ses yeux de la montagne et les tourna vers la porte puis soupira, personne ne la laisserait jamais tranquille.

"-Entrée,cria-t-elle, se préparant à trouver en face d'elle n'importe quel ninja, voir même un villageois."

Elle s'était attendu à tout, à une équipe de genins voir de chuunin venu cherche une mission, à un ninja seul ou bien à Chizune mais absolument pas à cela! Pas à la visite complète du conseil de Konoha, elle n'était pas prête.

Les trois anciens soit Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane ainsi que Danzo étaient en tête suivit de près par certains chefs des principales familles du village comme Hiashi Huyga ou Shikaku Nara. Ce fut Danzo, le chef de la racine qui prit la parole avec un air mauvais sur le visage:

"-Tsaunade-sama, nous avons apprit que le junchuuriki ne se trouver plus dans le village alors qu'il y était consigné mais peut-être vous pourriez nous éclairer, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse da la Gondaime. Qui ne vient pas.

**POV Tsunade**

Pourquoi maintenant? Et surtout comment ? Je n'ai prévenu que les ninjas qui sont parti à la recherche de Naruto ... Ah, Naruto, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Et pourquoi par Kami-sama ai-je accepté le poste d'Hokage ? Je dois faire de la paperasse jusqu'à pas d'heure, et je peux plus aller au casino ! Pourquoi j'ai accepté déjà ? Hein, pourquoi ? Ah, oui parce qu'un jeune garçon m'a rappeller qu'on devait toujours garder la flamme de Konoha avec nous, il me rappellait tant Dan et Nawaki mon frère. Mais aussi parce qu'il m'a redonner espoir! C'est là qu'il a apprit le rasengan...

Enfin bref, maintenant que je sais pourquoi j'ai accepté se maudit poste cela ne m'avance pas trop ... J'aurai du me méfier plus, les anbus de la racine sont partout et fidèlent à leur maître plus qu'à l'Hokage.

Cependant je dois leur dire quoi moi aux anciens, que Naruto est parti en vacances et qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps ? Euh, je pense pas que ça passe ... En plus je devient folle à me parler à moi-même ...

Oh, je crois que le conseil attend une réponse, ils ont l'air légérement irrité ... Je veux une bouteille de sake !

**FIN POV Tsunade**

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

_Petite clairière ou Naruto et Itachi venaient juste de quitter._

Kisame dissipa rapidement le nuage de fumée de son coéquipier et vit les ninjas de Konoha le copier. Il savait que Hatake Kakashi, le copy-nin était le plus dangereux pour lui quoi que le byakuyan pourrait etre embétant mais c'était sans compter sur Samahada, sa magnifique, sa déchictrice, sa superbe épée. Néamoins le sensei serrait le premier à mourir. Un sinistre sourir étira le visage de poisson de l'akatsukien.

L'équipe 7 avait regardé leur ami, leur frère, leur élève se faire enlever une seconde fois par Itachi Uchiwa juste devant leurs yeux alors qu'ils étaient si proche, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Et maintenant ils devaient faire face au nukenin de Kiri, redoutable assassin du Bingo-book. Kisame Hoshigaki et sa redoutable épée Samehada. Tous avaient voulu se lancer à la poursuite d'Itachi mais ils ne le pouvaient, Kisame leur barrer la route et même à quatre ils auraient du mal à le battre. Kakashi, Sai, Sakura ainsi que Neji se placèrent en position d'attaque, sur leur garde ne sachant pas qui aller attaquer le premier. Kakashi et Neji enclenchèrent leurs pupilles, sharingan pour l'un et byakugan pour l'autre.

Le poisson bleu se jeta sur le plus vieux jounin du groupe qui para tant bien que mal avec un kunai un coup qui aurait pu lui arracher la tête. Kakashi après avoir contré le coup se recula entrainant avec lui les trois jeunes. Il fit quelques signes discrets et Sakura, Sai et Neji se positionnérent en cercle autour de leur adversaire, ne lui laissant normalement aucune porte de sortie. D'un rapide accord ils attaquérent tous les quatres en même temps:

"-_Harigane_ *, murmura Sai en dessinant des fils composés d'encre sur un taches d'encres se précipitèrent vers l'ennemi.

-_Hakke K__ūshō**,_un puissant get de chacra jaillit des mains du jeune Huyga.

-_Ōkashō***, _cria Sakura en frappant violament le sol qui se casse en une immense fissure dans le sol.

-_Raikiri****, _les éclaires bleus dansaient dans le poing du jounin. Qui l'est envoya vers Kisame."

Cependant c'est un Kisame bien vivant et pas vraiment bléssé qui sortit du nuage de pierre et de fumée crée par les attaques précédentes. Le poisson bleu se décida d'un rapide coup d'oeil de s'en prendre à la seule nin-medecin du groupe, Sakura ne put éviter l'attaque éclaire mais réussi tant bien que mal à échapper à la dangeureuse épée, par contre elle ne pu éviter la brutale colision avec l'arbre juste dérrière elle. Le choc lui sonna la tête et une douleur sourde de fit ressentir dans son bras gauche. Ces coéquipiers se précipitèrent vers elle.

"-Sakura?!

-Je vais bien Kakashi-sensei, juste une égratignure, répondit elle en commençant son justu de soin.

-Hum, ok. Mais on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes ... Sai aucune nouvelle de tes dessins ?

-Nan, malheureusement, je ne l'ai est envoyé qu'à notre arrivé dans la clairière. Je ne sais pas qui ils trouveront en premier.

-Combien de temps allons nous devoir attendre ?

-Entre une heure et deux heures ...

-Alors nous devons tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'équipe de secour. En formation serré, ne ne devons pas perdre, Sakura tu reste ici et tu nous soignera.

-Hai, répondirent les trois jeunes en même temps. Ils se mirent en place."

Kisame s'ennuyait légérement, il avait regardé les ninjas de Konoha se précipiter vers leur camarade bléssée qui n'avait pas grand chose apparament. Il l'est avait vu se parler et faire un plan qui ne marcherait sans doute pas, enfin il supposait car il n'avait pas entendu et de toute façon il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette qu'il n'avait pas au pied vu qu'il portait des sandales.

Neji et Kakashi se mirent en face de l'homme poisson et attaquèrent ensemble, d'abord à coup de taijustu de plus en plus rapide puis ils passèrent au ninjustu, sous le regard de Sakura et Sai. Pendant presque une heure les duos d'attaque changer, un coup Neji-Kakashi, puis Kakashi-Sai et Sai-Neji. Sakura soignait comme elle le pouvait ses coéquipiers qui à chaque fois avaient encore plus de blessures qu'avant.

Tout d'un coup Neji se rapprocha de Kisame qui commencait doucement mais surement à fatigué, il venait de se prendre une puissante technique de Kakashi. Don Neji s'approcha,et ...

"-Les 128 points du Hakke", et Neji donna exactement 128 coups dans les cannaux de chacra de son adversaire qui recula et vola au dernier coup de paume lachant son énome épée. Malheureusement Neji avait oublié à qui il avait à faire, son attaque n'avait absolument pas était fatale pour le poisson. Celui-ci cracha un peu de sang et se releva de l'endroit ou il avait atteri. Cependant ses adversaires ne perdirent pas leur temps et sans qu'il ne puisse bouger il se prit un raikiri en plein poitrine. Alors qu'il regardait le bras le transperçant de part en part, son regard fut attiré par de nouvelles silhouttes qui semblaient volé sur du sable, il voyait de plus en plus flou ...

Kakashi retira sa main du corp encore chaud d'un geste brusque, mettant du sang un peu partout. Le membre de l'Akastuki était mort.

Sakura se précipita sur ses deux camarades bien amochés, Neji avait une jambe et un bras en sang alors que Kakashi avait plusieurs coupures sur le torse. Elle se mit rapidement au travail essayant de tout soigner, des plus petits ematomes aux grandes blessures.

C'est Sai, n'ayant pas de blessures grave qui se alla à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants qui regardaient avec des yeux ronds mais sérieux l'endroit qui ressemblait jadis à une clairière. Tous se retournèrent vers lui et une question que tous les nouveaux se poser, claqua dans l'air :

"- Il n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ? On est arrivé trop tard ?"

TO BE CONTINUED

J'espère que ce chapitre vous convient et que vous l'avez aimé ! Donner votre avis même si c'est un simple"j'aime" ou "j'aime pas". N'hésitez surtout pas ! Je veux m'améliorer !

Comme j'ai vu que beaucoup de personnes voulait voir l'équipe 4, je me suis adapté et je l'ai fait rentré dans le jeu ... Plus de détails dans le prochain chapitre !

Je vous dit à la prochaine, bien que je sache pas encore quand !

Allez tous à vos reviews !

**Techniques Ninjas:**

_-Harigane* _ : Projete des gets d'encres attaquant l'ennemi(Sai)

_-Hakke K__ūshō**_ :Technique permettant de frapper l'adversaire à distance grâce à une impulsion de chakra qui jaillit de sa main(Neji)

_-__Ōkashō***_ : Un coup de poing surpuissant(Sakura)

_-Raikiri_****L'attaquant concentre du chakra de foudre (raiton) dans sa main et peut ainsi tout découper ou presque.(Kakashi)


End file.
